1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which performs a color display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device which performs a color display, a unit pixel for color display is constituted of neighboring sub pixels of three or more colors.
Each sub pixel includes a colored layer (color filter) corresponding to each sub pixel, and a viewer can sense a predetermined color due to mixing of lights which pass through the colored layers of the respective sub pixels.
To realize a monochromatic display, the sub pixels corresponding to the color are turned on and, at the same time, the sub pixels corresponding to other colors are turned off.
Further, in performing such a monochromatic display, when a display screen is viewed from oblique directions, there arises a drawback (expressed as color mixing in this specification) in which color of the sub pixel in an OFF state which is arranged adjacent to the sub pixel in an ON state and is on a side close to the viewer appears to be mixed with color of the sub pixel in an ON state. This is because that a path through which light passes the sub pixel in an ON state and a path through which light passes other sub pixel adjacent to the sub pixel in an ON state exist in a path of light from a backlight, for example.
When substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween are fixed in a displaced manner in the direction that sub pixels of different colors are arranged due to irregularities in the manufacture of a liquid crystal display device, in a monochromatic display, the colored layer of other sub pixel adjacent to the sub pixel in an ON state approaches a region of the sub pixel in an ON state or overlaps with the region of the sub pixel in an ON state and hence, the drawback on color mixing becomes particularly conspicuous. This is because that the colored layer of other sub pixel is arranged adjacent to or overlaps with the region of the sub pixel in an ON state and hence, a width of the path of light expands.
Recently, due to the development of a liquid crystal display device which exhibits a so-called excellent wide viewing angle, chances that the liquid crystal display device is viewed from oblique directions are increased and hence, the deterioration of image quality due to the above-mentioned color mixing becomes more easily recognized.
To cope with such a situation, conventionally, a drawback attributed to the above-mentioned color mixing is obviated by uniformly increasing a width of light blocking layers (black matrixes) each of which is arranged between respective sub pixels. That is, the above-mentioned color mixing is obviated by blocking light which passes through the color filter of other sub pixel adjacent to the sub pixel in an ON state by the black matrix having a large width.
As documents relating to the present invention, JP-A-11-38426 (patent document 1) and JP-A-2005-84097 (patent document 2) are named.